bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life Competition
The Life Competition is a Sm64 Blooper BedrockPerson made after his hiatus. The idea was suggested by MarioFan7070 but the name of the blooper was suggested by NintendoTeen202. This blooper stars NeilStar007 and MarioFan7070. Characters NeilStar007 MarioFan7070 BedrockPerson Zenon The Raptor Mario Fangamer SonicFan13 NationofOranges696 Sebastian6078 RedPandaMan1011 NintendoTeen202 DylanDylan54321 Mario Pumas Sharks FreezeFlame22 Yoshi123 SonicFan54321 Withersoul235 Plot The video starts off with Mario sleeping, but is interrupted by MarioFan7070 who tells Mario he heard a scary noise. Mario lets MF7070 borrow BedrockPerson's gun, in which he goes out and shoots a unknown person outside who was responsible for the noise. All the commotion brought people outside, and MarioFan brags that he shot an intruder. However, he realizes the "intruder" was actually BedrockPerson, who wasn't shot but became temporarily deaf. Neilstar and others then call him an asshole, seeing an opportunity to insult him. Later, NintyFan290 asks Neil how Jacob's doing, in which he replies that he got drugs to reduce the shock, causing Y3TI to freak out, saying Jacob might go crazy again (a reference to The Injury). Neil says he locked Jacob in a room, and NationofOranges696 is seen guarding a naked Jacob who is yelling gibberish. Meanwhile, Neil accuses MarioFan of sucking at life since he shot Jacob, causing them to start fighting. Eventually Neil wages a competition to see who's better at life, and MF7070 is forced into it. The first challenge is swimming, hosted by Sebastian6078. The game is that bost contestants will jump off a ship and whoever drowns loses. Neil and MarioFan are reluctant at first, but quickly drop down after Dylan releases the pumas. However, both are good at swimming and none drowned, so Sebastian releases the sharks, causing the two contestants to panic. Eventually they both are hauled up, and no one won. The second challenge is running, hosted by Zenon this time in a giant warp pipe tower. The game is to run up a flight of stairs and whoever reaches the top wins. MarioFan claims the stairs are very short, but was thinking of the front porch stairs that led to the interior of the tower. In reality, the stairs were the huge spiraled staircase inside the tower. The two start running up, but after a while MarioFan seems to be struggling. He tries to locate NeilStar007, but he is even worse at running than MF7070, as he collapsed and begs for help, but has only gone up 4 steps. The third challenge is sweg. It is to see who is better at sweg. The scene shifts to a comment section on this wiki, in which Neilstar007 posts a comment saying BedrockPerson is sexy. The Zog approves Neil then of having sweg. The fourth and fifth challenges are pretty much meaningless as Jacob ran out of ideas for competitions. The gang just fools around with a broken cannon and a glitchy camera, and when they run out of ideas show a video of a falling waffle for no reason. The sixth challenge then starts up, and is the final challenge. It is a FIGHT TO THE DEATH!!! Mario Fangamer hosted this one. At first Neil decides not to do it, but when MarioFan7070 provokes him by calling him a wuss Neil eagerly attempts to fight. Just as the two were about to clash and fight a naked Jacob still under the drug's influence starts running around in the courtyard. NintendoTeen202, NationofOranges696, and SonicFan13 all warn the others, then takes off. MarioFan tries to warn Neil, but he says he is too entraced by Jacob's ass. Eventually, Neil and MarioFan both apologizes to each other before they die a "horrible naked death", but then it is revealed that the whole thing was an elaborate plan by Jacob. In order to make Neil and MF7070 stop fighting, he pretended that he was still under the drug's influence and attempted to kill the two, but when they apologized the plan was a success. Neil says he doesn't know whether Jacob's stupid or smart, and MF7070 begs Jacob to put some pants on, but Jacob refuses and runs away. Withersoul235 asks why they're all still friends with Jacob, and Dylan answers that he is letting them live there. Category:Bloopers Category:Good Bloopers Category:Videos Category:This Wiki Category:Cool Bloopers Category:BedrockPerson Videos